charmedfanfictionalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shimmeringpumpkin
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Charmed-fanfictional Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Hi Hi Shimmeringpumkin. How can I be of service to you??? Charmednut 11:45 April 21 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. Your Energy Bubbles page looks cool. Any more pages about powers??? Can you maybe please tell me about the concept about your wiki??? Is it kinda like Charmed Fan Characters Wiki???? Charmednut 15:50 April 25 2012 Well if you should need help by reasonable assumption I well try to help you with your wiki issues. just tell me about them and I will try to help you when I get the time. Charmednut 16:28 April 25 2012 Well there are probably reasons, like lack of time or to many wikis to edit, or simpley they don't want to. Charmednut 16:43 April 25 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. I have notice that you have created some wikis, if you should want to delete your old wikia pages, I learn how to do that. Check out this website. I am working on my own fictional story called "WizardryQuest" it would start out in Los Angeles after some months since Billie moved there as she is gonna be one of the main characters, and Christy would appear but not it that way you would suspect but with a twist, it would be kind a spin off on Charmed but from a wizard's perspective but in Los Angeles, (Basically like Angel being the spin off Buffy The Vampire Slayer) although Whitelighters and Elders would presumably appear briefly and even The Charmed Ones would maybe be mentioned or at least mostly liked just be a guest star, but it would mostly be based of my own characters. Charmednut 15:22 April 26 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. Thanks but I have already created a backstory about Christy, it's much more different. What's up??? Charmednut 12:11 April 28 2012 I happen to find really good Billie fan fictional stories. Want to know the website???? Charmednut 14:00 April 28 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. How it's going? Charmednut 14:43 May 2 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. Well I am glad that you liked them, however I didn't create those Billie Fan fictional stories. Sorry for the confusion, if i gave you the wrong impression. But I am still working my own fanfictional story. Charmednut 12:04 May 5 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. I don't exactly understand what you mean by that, do you mean that it's shows on "Wiki Activity" or within the picture it's says added by Shimmeringpumpkin. Charmednut 14:19 May 7 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. Well of course, you needed help and I can by reasonable assumption try to help you. I have looked through your fictional character Patricia Montgomery-Halliwell. And it kind a reminds me how Chris was to Leo and and Paige was to Sam, and how Piper was to Paige. I can understand how she can feel that she was betrayed by someone, who suppose to be there for her to teach her about the concern with the distinction between good and evil or right and wrong. And Wyatt does that to his wife and her mother. Of course she would have resentment to her father. Even how he is what he is, He is still human as she is nevertheless that they are both half celestial beings. She should try to resolve her issues sooner of later. Not for him but for herself and so evil would not try to use it for their own advantage, then she could be turned into Darklighter-Witch or Fury or even a Banshee. Charmednut 15:32 May 8 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. Thanks, well if you should create a new power or character or something. Then if you want just ask me and I would give you my own personal opinion. Charmednut 15:32 May 9 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. I just love the background for the wiki. Charmednut 14:17 May 14 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. Well I have looked through the power page. It's excellent and very informative as it explains various functions of the ability. About the writing what did you have in mind? I am created some catogories for your characters and page. Sorry if you should mind. Charmednut 17:03 May 15 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. You are very welcome. Charmednut 16:16 May 18 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. What's up?? Charmednut 13:22 May 21 2012 Hi ShimmeringPumpkin. I'm currently working on my fictional story, I am soon gonna burst of storylines for my fictional story. I have so many ideas. I have created various villains and of course various good ones to, and some of my own original characters and objects. I am gonna update the front page of Charmed Fan Characters Wiki because it's time to do that now, well before creating more power pages, it would have be good if you should create a power list. Is it gonna be called "List of Powers" or "List of Powers and Abilities" because for example Immunity and Immortality are just abilities but they are no active powers to be able to protect you and others with. Well how do you have in mind about creating power pages, each page for each power or in a collective style like on Charmed Fan Characters Wiki? Charmednut 11:04 May 22 2012 Hi ShimmeringPumpkin. I have created a unique power, what about Molecular Healing?? It's a Molecular-based healing. When a user is trying to heal injuries and wounds on other beings, the user puts their hands on the person and a warm golden light shines and a slightly light spreads over the being's body, as the molecules on the person starts to reform and repair itself to full health and the user also absorbs the sickness like cancer or others diseases in form of dark sphere or what ever the disease's color is distinguished. Or even extracting alcohol through from somebody'sd mouth. Charmednut 14:58 May 22 2012 Hi ShimmeringPumpkin. How does it feel to have your own wiki and not being restricted to canon information? I know that Charmed Wiki has to be restricted to canon information only but still. For me it was overwhelming at first not being restricted to canon information when I started to edit on Charmed Fan Characters Wiki. Charmednut 16:43 May 23 2012 Hi ShimmeringPumpkin. I completely agree with you, I am so happy with my fictional story, I can't hardly waite until when I can post the first chapter. I will let you know when I have posted. Charmednut 15:09 May 24 2012 I fixed the categories so they would look better organized with the rest of your work. Charmednut 15:43 May 25 2012 Hi ShimmeringPumpkin. What about the character Chuck Bass from the TV series Gossip Girl. Charmednut 11:07 May 28 2012 Hi ShimmeringPumpkin. Well not for the moment, but it kinda depends on the characters and the physical appearance and the name suggestion. For example Chuck Bass has the perfect characteristics of a Khan. Charmednut 14:07 May 28 2012 Hi ShimmeringPumpkin. How are you doing? Charmednut 15:34 June 5 2012 Hi ShimmeringPumpkin. How does it go with the wiki? Charmednut 16:22 June 15 2012 Hi ShimmeringPumpkin. Try not to think about your characters and other thing. try to relax, well Thanks, I am glad you like my story, I have got a lot of positive reviews from various editors on my talkpage on other wikis which I am an editor, I am almost done with the second chapter. So what do you think about Christy's additional powers? I tried to make sense of them. Charmednut 13:26 June 18 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. I have a offer for you. I am gonna soon start on Episode 3, and it will have a demon which I didn't have a great closure on the show Charmed. So I can have some kind closure with the demon. Better this or nothing. And while I was thinking about doing that, I would like to give you the same chance with any evil beings? Any you would like to recommend? I can't promise when or if, but I could still strongly consider in maybe add next time. And due to some characters I didn't like for example The Avatars, The Tribunal, The Cleaners, and nobody from The Marks line of Witches, (Seriously I still don't like Simon Marks) and some other characters for example Cupids and etc the series will become much more different. Charmednut 15:55 June 20 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. I wanted to tell you that, I have created my own wiki called Wizardry Quest Wiki, which will be like any canon wiki but based on my own fictional stories. If you want, you are free to become a editor, and if you need help with anything write to my talkpage, and I will answer as soon I can. Charmednut 14:18 June 21 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. I have posted a second chapter on my fictional story on Wizardry Quest Wiki. Charmednut 15:30 June 25 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. I am doing fine, thanks for asking. I am planning to add infoboxes on my own wiki, and I don't really understand what do you mean? which does suck pretty much? And what can I have experience with? And thanks I am working on a third episode. it's called "Mission: Impregnation" it's a funny reference to the movie series of Mission: Impossible. Because of the kidnap pregnant women, and I have also creating a wizard counterpart of a Wiccaning. And the reason why The Source tried to extrict The Wizards. I see you have changed to a new color. Charmednut 17:13 Jule 2 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. To be honest no, I don't have much experience, I have a limited experience about infoboxes. I can try to help, is there any kind of infoboxes you want to use? I am working on my third episode I am half finished and then I was thinking about creating a prequel to the third episode, and I am gonna have new infoboxes for characters and species and objects and Locations and powers and episodes. Basically like on Charmed Wiki, but only about my Wizardry Quest Series. Charmednut 12:11 Jule 9 2012 Do you mean thoses info boxes which are used for The Charmed Ones pages? If you want to, I can maybe try to replace thoses old with the new infoboxes of your pages on this wiki. Charmednut 13:20 Jule 9 2012 That is nice to hear. Because I will try, but I can't promise anything. But I can't do that right now. I am busty with other things. But when I got the time. Charmednut 17:13 Jule 9 2012 What does you fictional stories called? I am gonna soon by finished with my thrid and I am gonna soon start my fourth. Where will it be posted? Charmednut 17:17 Jule 9 2012 The info boxes on your characters are finished. What about the power pages. Charmednut 11:41 Jule 10 2012 You are welcome, do you want the power pages to have the same color as it is, or different? And how can I be more of service? Yes it is going my thrid episode. For the moment I am stuck. Charmednut 11:56 Jule 10 2012 Do you have a nmae for your Charmed based series. Mine is called Wizardry Quest. I didn't wanna call it Charmed as it wasn't really about The Halliwells and The Elders. Charmednut 12:28 Jule 10 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. Do you need help with something? Charmednut 11:19 Jule 11 2012 Any personal suggestions you might have? Charmednut 11:25 Jule 11 2012 Do you want them to be completely or partially, I have some suggestions on how do a overhaul on the whole wiki. Because your wiki is basically about some what darker side of The Halliwell Legacy. And you are about to write a more darker aspect of being a Halliwell and so on. Shouldn't your wiki be in more darker colors so it could reflect from your fictional stories. When you are visiting my wiki, it's dark and nothing cute and bright about it because the wiki if self is reflecting from my fictional stories which is also in an darker matter. And what about the Wiki-navigation? Do you want to add or remove something from it? Charmednut 11:45 Jule 11 2012 Well I will try to make they as good I can, but I am just a normal editor. But some things you need to do, mainly because you are The Founder. Powers and all. Charmednut 13:08 Jule 11 2012 Do you mean like this on the Telekinetic Orbing page?? Charmednut 13:38 Jule 11 2012 Hi Shimmeringpumkin. How does it look now? Charmednut 13:59 Jule 12 2012